Talk:Mega Man 8 Damage Data Chart
I'd like to bring up another credit "issue", but this time in regards to the damage data charts that I've worked on for the Mega Man Knowledge Base (or is it Database now, lol) for some time now. Initially, some of the DDCs on this wiki were originally credited to The Mega Man Home Page before I became heavily involved with data gathering a few years back. As I began collecting damage data from the bosses, I started noticing that some or most of the numbers on their charts were inaccurate compared to the values I was actually getting in-game. Not only did I go back and double check these values and correcting them (usually by striking a boss more than once with the same Special Weapon, and repeating the process with the others), but I also recorded data for bosses that the MMHP left out and even several nuances of Special Weapons that were not even listed on their charts (like how their MM&B chart only lists Tengu Blade's projectile and the dash, even though there is a discrepancy with the initial slash). Because I went back to double-check to make sure that the values were correct, the credits for the MMHP were removed on some of these charts since I knew that people would rather see charts with the right values, right here. And because the values have been confirmed to be absolutely accurate, most of the charts have been protected so that data tampering would be prevented for the most part. I'm writing this to let the other admins know that removing names from some of these DDCs should be put off, especially those that have been heavily edited and corrected by myself and/or several other members here. For DDCs that have been created from scratch and a lot of hard work (Mega Man X5 (X and Zero); Mega Man X6; Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2), those are considered off-limits. Charts from Mega Man 2-7, those that have yet to be confirmed, can have any names removed until I can get back to double checking them. =P Hope you guys understand. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 19:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : Twilight Man, although I understand that having placed a lot of one's time into something leads to wishing to be properly credited for it, it still is preatty much against the general policy of the wiki, examples of which and how I have posted on your wall in a neat little essay, lol. However, if you wish to be credited, how about you do the following to circumvent this little tidbit: make a simple website, which hosts all your damage charts (the ones you made the majority of), then reference them on the appropriate wiki pages. So that way, you are not crediting yourself directly, but just providing the source of these charts, which just so happens to be a website by the one and only, Twilight Man! Please consider this option as in my eyes, it seems as the best case scenario for resolving any disputes or bad feelings among diverging viewpoints. : P.S. I do not mean for you to make any fancy website, but a simple web page with all the charts (copy pasted) on one page. ItchyNutz 01:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC)